School Days
by Inulover411299
Summary: Feliks has a very bad first day at school...at least until Ivan comes to save the day. But he should have know that the Russian wouldn't help unless he got something in return. IvanxFeliks a.k.a RussiaxPoland *Rated just to be safe.*


School Days

**A/N:**

**Inulover: ***Smiles* Hey everyone! This is my first APH fanfic that I've written. I'm co-writing it with Jessica K. although I don't know her Fanfiction screen name. *Sweat drop* Hehe…Anyways I'll post a chapter and make it a one shot for now but we are continuing it although we don't know if we'll actually make it a chapter story. I hope you like it~!

**---(Start)---**

'Today is the first day of school and I look fabulous~!' A boy with platinum blonde hair thought as he twirled around in his red and black skirt and blouse.

"Feliks! Hurry your butt up!" yelled Alfred.

"Like I'm coming, already!" the green-eyed boy yelled back as he came out of his pink and blue room. "You like don't have to yell blondey…" he said as he went up to Alfred and a brown haired teen.

"Y-Y-You were taking longer than you usually do Feliks…" The brunette said as he looked into green eyes that mirrored his own.

Feliks pouted. "Well at least I like, look fabulous…" he mumbled as he passed Toris and Alfred.

"Only you would look better in a skirt than in a pair of pants, Feliks," The blue-eyed teen with honey blonde hair said.

"Like, thanks Alfred!" Feliks said as the three of them walked out of their apartment and into the hallway.

As Feliks was locking the door he felt someone lift up his skirt. He quickly pulled it back down and yelled, "Like what the hell do you think you're doing, Ivan!!!" He blushed as he looked at the taller teen that lifted his skirt on a daily bases.

"Checking what kind of underwear you are wearing today: Pink with frills, your normal Monday attire." He said with a smirk. Ivan was wearing his everyday attire: blue jeans with a jacket and scarf. He slightly grinned at Feliks and continued, "I like Mondays." With that final statement, Ivan left in a rush to school. He would continue his relentless torturing on his favorite blonde later. He saw his roommates and caught up with them.

"Really mon ami? Every morning? You may be worse than me!" the long blonde haired boy shook his head.

A smaller boy walked next to them, carrying a teddy bear and staying quiet.

"Shut up." Ivan said, "It's all just good fun…"

"Yeah…that's why your most visited websites are S+M and illegal fantasies!" Francis said as he shoved Ivan and laughed.

"Let's just go to school…" Ivan said as he continued to smile like he always does. 'I wonder when I'll see Feliks again…' he pondered.

-----(With Feliks)-----

Feliks silently fumed as he watched Ivan catch up with his friends. "Why does that pervert, like, have to live down the hall form us!" he said with the blush still on his face.

"F-Feliks, if you don't want I-Ivan to do that every day, then maybe you should wear pants." Toris said shyly as he held Alfred's hand.

"Like hell I'll give into his constant harassment!" Feliks huffed as he started walking to school with his two best friends following close behind.

-----(At School)-----

"You know this like, sucks that I am not in the same class as you two…" Feliks said with a pout.

Alfred laughed. "That may be true but at least we are right next door to you," he said with a smile. Toris and Alfred headed to their class.

"Yeah, yeah…" Feliks replied back as he walked into his own class. He found the desk, by the window, with his name on it and sat down. He looked out the window and sighed in boredom. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw someone sit in the desk to the right of him. He turned towards the person, deciding to greet them to escape his boredom. "Hi! I'm-" he stopped talking as he got a better look at the person sitting next to him. He frowned and banged his head on his desk while thinking, 'Why me! Why does the pervert have to sit next to me?!'

He sat up and turned to look at Ivan's violet eyes. He glared and said "Like I'm only going to say this once!" He paused a moment to make sure the sandy blonde haired "pervert" was paying attention. He started to blush lightly as he continued his little speech. "Keep your perverted hands to yourself and away from my skirt and cute underwear!"

Ivan just smiled at him and waved, ignoring most of what he said. "Hi," he said happily. 'I'm going to have fun this year! I'm going to have to get some mirrors sometime soon though,' he thought happily.

Feliks puffed out his cheeks and turned away from the smiling Ivan. 'I like hate it when people ignore me when I talk,' he thought as he continued to pout.

The Russian glanced at Feliks from the corner of his eye as he rested his chin on his elbow. He never listened in class and would much rather watch the other teen fidget with getting his skirt lower; only to fail miserably. Ivan reached over with a long arm and poked Feliks once before pulling back quickly and looking away, acting innocent.

The blonde jumped and squeaked out, "Eep!" He looked around the class, with a blush on his face, to see if anyone noticed his outburst. When he saw that only a select few saw, he turned to glare at the "innocent" teen next to him. "Why did you, like, poke me!?" Feliks asked the violet-eyed teen harshly in a whisper.

Ivan glanced over at Feliks with an easy smile and blinked a few times, supposedly just now realizing that the other boy was distressed. "I have no idea what you are talking about Feliks, I was paying attention to our teacher." he explained, easily holding back his laughter.

"Listening to the teacher my ass…" the green-eyed boy mumbled as he adjusted his clothes once more. He turned his attention back to the teacher but keep an eye on Ivan. What he failed to notice is that when he had jumped, the back of his skirt caught on his chair giving the Russian a nice view of what was under it.

Pulling out the small silver digital camera the Russian kept around for just such an occasion, Ivan turned it on and took a few pictures, keeping the camera behind him and making sure the flash was off. His easy smile turned into a more devious one and he couldn't help a chuckle this time.

The Pole shivered as he heard the Russian chuckle. He quickly glanced over to see what could possibly make Ivan chuckle. He noticed a camera in the teen's hand. "What's that for?" he asked with a calculating look.

"School project," Ivan chuckled again and stashed the camera into his pocket, satisfied with the few pictures he took. He could always look at them later.

Feliks frowned at the answer he got. He didn't believe Ivan, but he couldn't prove the Russian wrong either.

He shifted in his chair and notices that his bottom was getting cold. He touches his butt to see why and finally noticed that his pink undies were showing. He blushed bright red and pulled his skirt down. He heard some of the other guys snicker at him. He laid his head down on his desk in embarrassment. "Why me" he whispered as some tears gathered in his eyes. Most people didn't know that he was a very shy and self-conscious person.

Ivan leaned over again and lowered his head to try to look the Pole in the eyes, he poked him again. As much as the Russian loved to torture Feliks, it was no fun if the blonde broke so easily. "Feliks?" he questioned quietly.

"Just leave me alone..." the distressed teen whispered halfheartedly as he weakly swatted Ivan's hand away.

Poke, poke, poke- Ivan didn't sit up or listen to the other teen. He continued to poke Feliks, determined to get his attention. "What's wrong?"

Fed-up with Ivan's constant poking, Feliks whipped his head to face the Russian and glared at him through his tears. "Stop with your constant poking!" He shouted.

"Feliks!" the teacher shouted.

The blonde froze. He quickly wiped his tears and looked at the teacher. "Yes?" he asked.

"Detention." Was all the teacher said before he continued to teach the class.

"Yes…" Feliks said quietly as he sat back down. He heard more giggling and laughing from his classmates. He laid his head down again but his tear filled face was still visible. 'Worst day ever,' he thought.

"Isn't that a bit much _sir_?" Ivan straightened and smiled coolly at his teacher. He had learned how to intimidate his teachers through years of learning, and the look he was giving his current one was one of his worst.

"Oh- Um. Yes..." The teacher tried to avoid looking at him, "Just quiet down you two."

Ivan turned to the rest of the class and gave them the same stare, effectively shutting them up. The fact that he towered over all of them probably helped the intimidation factor as well.

Feliks glanced at Ivan in surprise from the corner of his eye. He shifted his head towards the other teen and smiled softly.

The school bell rang for lunch.

Feliks got up from his chair and grabbed his bag. He turned toward Ivan and bowed. "Thank you," he said. He blushed as he got back up and he quickly walked out of his class to find his friends.

Smirking a little, Ivan followed Feliks and grabbed him by the arm. "Favors generally are paid back, da?" he spoke quietly, looking down at the much shorter teen and smiling deviously.

The blonde's blush darkened. "Uh…"

"Yo! Feliks! What are you doing?!" Alfred yelled as he and a blushing Toris started to walk towards Feliks.

Feliks looked over at his friends. "I promise, I'll re-pay you later. Anything you want. But it has to be later…Like after school" he said as he looked at Ivan shyly.

Ivan's grin widened more, "Da~ Detention in my room sounds rather fitting. I will see you there then." He looked over at the Pole's friends and shot them a glare before walking away to find his own friends in the mass of bodies.

"Mon ami- Will you never stop torturing cher Feliks?" Francis questioned as he watched Ivan make his way through the crowd.

Feliks whole face turned bright red as he watched Ivan walk away with his friends.

"Feliks? What's wrong?" Toris asked.

"Nothing!" he replies before he sighs. "You guys will not believe what happened to me so far today…" Feliks said before he started to walk to the cafeteria with his friends. 'What have I gotten myself into?' he thought before he started to tell Alfred and Toris about his morning.

-----(After school)-----

Feliks gathered his belongings before he looked at Ivan and asked, "So am I like walking home with you since we're going to your apartment?" He asked with a blush on his face.

"Da," Ivan smiled down at the teen and chuckled quietly as he gathered his own things. He had already informed Francis and Mattias to not go home after school for a few hours. Starting to walk out, he motioned over his shoulder for Feliks to follow, "Come~"

Feliks nodded as followed Ivan out of the class room. He pulled out his cell phone and texted Alfred that Toris and he should go on home without him. He had other things he had to do. After he was sure that the text was sent he turned off his phone and put it away.

"So~ Like what do you want me to do to re-pay you?" the blonde asked shyly after a while as he glanced up at Ivan. He noticed that they were already ¾'s of the way home.

Shifting the bag on his shoulder Ivan looked at Feliks and just smiled, "We'll see, da?" He had a few things in mind, mostly based on how much the smaller teen struggled. Oh how Ivan wished for him to struggle.

"Yea…I guess we will…" Feliks replied with a nervous smile. He was starting to regret what he had promise. He looked forward again only to become slightly frightened as he saw that they were already at the apartment complex entrance. 'Damn! Why do we have to live so close?' he thought as he followed Ivan up the stairs and into Ivan's apartment.

Ivan closed the door behind them and locked it- including the chain lock just in case Francis decided to be a pervert and try to come watch. He led Feliks into his own room, motioning to a spot where the blonde could set down his bag and he set down his own bag as well. He closed his bedroom door behind them and grinned at the smaller teen, "Nervous?" he questioned.

"N-Not really" Feliks said while trying to stop his slightly shaking hands. He knew it was a lie but he didn't want to show how nervous he was to Ivan. He set his bag down and looked around the room. 'His room isn't at all like I had imagined it…' he thought in awe.

Motioning to his large bed, Ivan offered, "Sit, sit. We can _discuss_ your repayment, da?"

Feliks nervously sat down on the bed and looked at Ivan. "So, what do you like have in mind?" he asked hesitantly.

Sitting down next to the nervous blonde, Ivan just smiled and tilted his head. "I would like to hear your ideas. After all, it is no fun if I just tie you up and have my way with you, da?"

"W-W-WHAT!" Feliks shouted as he jumped up from the bed. He started backing away from Ivan. "D-Did I hear you correctly?!" he asked in a panic.

'Yes... fight it more~' Ivan thought, getting up himself and following Feliks. "What? That it would be no fun to just have my way with you? Da, I believe you did... Now, any ideas? Or should I just do that?" he questioned.

The blonde kept backing up until he hit a wall. 'Oh crap! I'm done for!' he thought while trying to find any way to escape from losing his virginity.

Ivan took Feliks' chin in his hand gently, bending down so that his face was only an inch away from the smaller blonde's. "So I am to assume that you want me to go with my idea?" he whispered, voice not as cheerful or innocent as normal as he stared into the Pole's eyes.

Tears gathered in Feliks eyes. "Please…Don't do this…" he begged as he shook violently from fear.

"Why?" Ivan blinked a few times, confused, "I did a favor for you, da? You owe me."

"I-I know but doing something like having s-sex with you is...not what I had in mind…" Feliks said as the tears started to fall down his face. He looked at Ivan, his eyes begging him not to hurt him.

Ivan pouted a little, "I asked you if you had any ideas, da? But you didn't offer any- So I assumed you wanted to!"

"Well you didn't exactly ask what I wanted to do first! On top of that you scared me to the point where my mind went blank!" Feliks said as he poked Ivan's chest in slight anger.

Ivan looked down at the offending finger and grabbed it, smiling gently at Feliks. "Neit- I did ask you first what you wanted."

Feliks puffed out his checks in a pout. "You still surprised be which made me unable to voice my opinions!" He said still glaring at Ivan.

Smiling wider, Ivan nodded. This was why he always picked on Feliks- The teen had a very stubborn attitude and that was the most fun to mess with. "Da- fine- So voice them or we will go with mine."

"I think a k-kiss should be enough of a payment…" the green-eyed teen said with a blush. His glaring eyes never left the taller teen's.

"A kiss? Da, very well. I accept your terms..." Ivan grabbed Feliks' upper arm and forced him hard against the wall, crushing his lips against the other teens roughly.

"Mmmm!" Feliks sounded out in surprise. He struggled at first but then started to kiss Ivan back.

Ivan wrapped an arm around Feliks' middle and pulled the smaller teen tight against him, deepening their kiss. The warm lips of the other a shocking contrast to his own, normally cold ones. He traced the lower lip with his tongue before forcing it into the warm cavern.

"Nn~" Feliks moaned out as he felt the Russian's tongue enter his mouth. His face turned bright red from making such an embarrassing sound. He shyly responded back to Ivan's rough kissing.

Smirking against Feliks' lips at the sound, Ivan picked him up easily and sat down on his bed, causing the blond to straddle him. He wrapped both arms around the smaller teen and continued to assault the Pole's mouth with his tongue.

The blonde pulled away slightly and moaned out, "Ah~ Ivan, What are you doing?" He looked at the other teen with confusion in his lust filled eyes.

"I was kissing you," Ivan replied simply, sighing a little bit. "But you broke it, da? So I suppose you have re-paid your debt- You can go now." The Russian released Feliks' and set the blond aside, standing up and going to open his door for the smaller teen. "I shall see you tomorrow in class."

Feliks frown and disappointment showed on his face clearly. "Yea...See you tomorrow…" he said as he got up off the bed. 'Why do I feel so disappointed? Shouldn't I be happy that I don't have to kiss him anymore?' He thought to himself as he bent over to pick up his bag, his skirt rising up enough to show a little bit of his underwear.

Ivan grinned again and bent over, grabbing the edge of the underwear and pulling it down quickly, managing to get it free from Feliks' feet and holding it up proudly. "I think I should keep this to, da?"

Feliks looked up at the grinning teen and blushed bright red. He adjusted his skirt so it hung low on his hips. He glared up at Ivan from the floor, "Give them back!" He said embarrassed that the taller teen had stripped him of his underwear.

"Neit, you may leave now." Ivan inspected the underwear as he held it out of the Pole's reach and grinned wider. "Unless you wish me to strip more of your clothes off, da? I would not complain."

Feliks glared at Ivan and stood up. He puffed out his cheeks and looked Ivan in the eyes. "In your dreams!" He shouted before he stomped his way out of the apartment and into the breezy hall way. His skirt swayed in the breeze but the blonde instantly held it down as he continued to walk the three doors to his apartment.

Ivan chuckled as he watched the blond leave; he returned to his room and stashed his prize safely away from any prying eyes. His friends showed up an hour later, bugging him with questions about what had transpired.

"Mon ami... Spill! Did you get lucky? Oui, of course you did... Now do tell!" Francis insisted, only to become disappointed when Ivan shook his head and shooed them out of his room.

The Russian couldn't wait for tomorrow...

**---(End)---**

**A/N:**

**Inulover: ** Well I would really like it if you would review this story and tell me how you like it. Thanks~!


End file.
